The present invention relates to a filter module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a filter module for a video decoding system, where the video decoder system is adapted to process, decode or decompress one or more input data streams (alternatively referred to as “input data”, “input data streams” or “data streams”).
It is contemplated that the video decoding system may accommodate one or more picture types, display types and operations. Such different picture types display types and operations may require different filters used for scaling, sub-sampling, de-interlacing, etc. The addition of multiple filter modules as such may cause the video decoder system to be more complex, large and consume more energy.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.